


Sirius Noticed

by CuteRebelpie2002, itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Perceptive and thoughtful Sirius, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vivid description of bruises, and injuries, for multiple characters, other wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteRebelpie2002/pseuds/CuteRebelpie2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR/pseuds/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR
Summary: Sirius noticed.Maybe it was his own childhood.Maybe his... holiday... in Azkaban.He noticed that Harry was not like James. At all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like (oh how cruel am I) to write about Harry as an abused child. It lets me write down my own emotions and makes me feel more alive.
> 
> I own a fern, 4 tangerines, a lucky cat and more, but the Harry Potter universe is just the sandbox that JKR owns.

Sirius noticed.  
  
Maybe it was his own childhood, with Orion bringing the physical pain and Walburga the psychological, the both of them screaming that he was _worthless_ and _WHAT?! GRYFFINDOR?!_ and _Regulus is so much more well-behaved_. Even at Hogwarts, he wasn't safe, with Abraxas Malfoy teaching his father how to make a Howler. Heaven knows his parents sent many more afterwards.  
  
Maybe it was his own unjustified stay in Azkaban, thinking about how _he had failed them_ while the dementors sucked out his happiness and bringing back memories that he hated; the first time his father used the belt buckle, his falling out with Regulus, the first time Remus said that he didn't want him to have a werewolf for a boyfriend...  
  
When he dragged Harry's friend into the Whomping Willow, Sirius looked back one more time to see if his godson trailed behind him, and what he saw nearly stopped him dead in his tracks. An expression of worry, determination and... _was that fear?_ was plastered on the Boy-Who-Lived's face.  
  
It was not the only thing that worried him. Harry was smaller than James or Lily had ever been and looked almost skeletal, his cheekbones, ribs and hipbones pointing sharply out from under his too-baggy t-shirt and hiked-up jeans.  
  
When Ron stood up to him, to shield the raven-haired boy with his own body, Sirius saw the surprise and familial love that shone in the boy's emerald eyes like a gem. It filled him with the urge to explain his actions. He noticed that, when he told the teenagers his side of the story, Harry seemed less heartbroken, but not filled with the heartfelt rage against Pettigrew that one would expect of a thirteen-year-old (or the twenty-one-year-old Sirius Black, for that matter).  
  
When he offered Harry to come to stay over for the holidays, the boy looked... _relieved?_ It reminded him of himself, the night when he was burned off of the Black family tapestry when James told him that it'd be fun if Sirius stayed over at his parents' house for the rest of their Hogwarts career. Sirius thought that no teenagers face should ever need to look like that. Maybe he was just over-concerned about his late friend's son... or was he not?  
  
All in all, when he went to the Black ancestral home with Buckbeak that night, Sirius had much to think about.  
What was going on that he didn't know about? Did anyone know? Harry was happy, right? Dumbledore would _never_ let it come so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione questions everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Rachella (CuteRebelpie2002) is listed as co-creator because honestly, she is my muse :)  
> The plot is thought up by her, I (Nina) write the story. I write about a chapter a week but I will continue writing (I hate discontinued stories). Oh god, we have 33 kudos. Thanks!! 
> 
> Well, continue reading, ducklings.
> 
> PS I ate the tangerines whoops

Hermione was angry.  
  
She was angry often. She was angry with Malfoy for calling her those godawful names, angry at the Wizarding World for having such biased beliefs, angry because everyone around her continued going against what she wanted.  
  
*Which was ~~, like~~ 62% of the time, like when the Sorting Hat refused to put her in Ravenclaw (like it was Confunded to do so), every time Ronald and Harry didn't want to come to the library to study... On and on went the list.*  
  
But most of all, she was angry at Dumbledore (he didn't deserve his honorifics anymore, my oh my it was bad).  
  
When she was released from Healer Pomfrey's strict order of _bedrest, young lady, or I'll not let you go until summer_ , she had gone directly to the library ("How typically Hermione", Ron had said). She had used every single bit of spare time she could afford to research who the Potters' Sealer was.  
  
The bushy-haired black girl would bet every Galleon she owned on the fact that Lily and James had used the Fidelius charm. _Funny, how there is an entire shelf full of books about that night, but no-one seems to mention who was actually involved in the whole 'betrayal' process... Almost like someone wanted to keep it quiet._  
  
She didn't quite believe Black yet, but from the moment she told him to stop moving and he'd asked to scratch his nose (now that she'd told him to stop moving, it really itched), she'd almost stopped believing that he was a criminal. Almost.  
  
His tale of how Pettigrew had betrayed them was well-spun, but suspicious, at least until poor Professor Lupin (how did they not figure that out, his _name is_ wolf _, for God's sake_ ) transformed Scabbers into a fat, ugly, naked man who went by the name of Peter.  
  
While Harry and Ron were still very much unconscious, she was awake and pondering why Black was sent to Azkaban. If the story he told them was true, that would mean that he _obviously_ hadn't gotten Veritaserum administered. But... Had he even had a trial?  
  
If he hadn't, would that mean that the Ministry had sent him to Azkaban as an innocent man? It _would_ explain why the canine Animagus was still sane after twelve years of exposure to the Dementors.  
  
Hermione had read about the Fidelius charm, the spell that would practically give one the ability to hide in plain sight. To successfully complete the charm, the Potters would need a place of residence, a Secret-Keeper, and a Sealer, who would perform the charm and act as a witness. What was curious about the situation as a whole, though, was that the name of the Sealer was never listed. Not in any book about the Potters, not in the list of Broken Fidelius Charms in Wizarding History.  
There was only blank space.  
  
And Hermione didn't like blank space.  
  
So she had resorted to asking the teachers, McGonagall and Flitwick, to be specific, about the more difficult charms. As the Transfiguration lesson came to an end, the sly girl stayed to have a little _chat_ with her Head of House. Just as she wanted to bring up the Fidelius charm, McGonagall began asking her about Harry. _Perfect_.  
  
"Harry is doing fine, Professor. Just exhausted from certain... activities," she said, putting as much confidence behind her voice as she could muster.  
  
McGonagall smiled as though she were thinking of something, "That is also what Albus said, the day that..." she swallowed, her mood changing visibly, "The day that he came back from hiding the Potters."  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore hid the Potters? How, Professor?" Hermione asked, paling at what she suspected the answer to be.  
  
"He hid them using the Fidelius charm. He was their Sealer. I was told that S-Sirius B-Black was their Secret Keeper." The normally stern professor was almost sobbing now, involuntarily reliving long-forgotten memories of years ago.  
  
After comforting her teacher, she pondered over the situation. If Sirius told them the truth, why had the mighty Albus Dumbledore not come to his rescue? And normally, people outside of the charm weren't told who the Secret-Keeper was. That was just positively _baiting_ He-Who-- [She stopped. Fear of the name only increased the fear of the thing itself.] It was just baiting Voldemort with the ex-prisoner.  
  
And that brought her to the point she was at now. Filled with a sense of righteous anger. And if she got detention from Snape for being late, well, that would be another opportunity to _talk_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius was gone.
> 
> Remus was hurt, yes, but who could ever love a monster like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to all of you wonderful people and especially SoulMore, Berrybanana and WhyWhyNot for leaving comments. They inspired me to write and update this fic. Sorry for the people who have been following this fic, but I don't update often. Also, if you see any grammar errors, please let me know (I am Dutch, English is not my mother tongue).
> 
> Enjoy!

The air outside was cold and dry, though the clouds looked like they were threatening snow. Early November was always Remus’ favourite time of year; it was cold and dreary, kind of like how he felt most of the time. There was a time when he was always warm, wrapped safely in Sirius’ arms. Even the cold of early November couldn’t penetrate that safe-haven. But that was all gone now, and Remus felt he would never truly be warm again.  
  
He'd hurt Sirius. Even if it was in another body, even if Moony could not bear the pain of seeing his mate again after thirteen long years, he pushed the love of his life away.  
  
What was worse, was that he had actually suspected Sirius to be the Order's traitor. Sirius, who was loyal to a fault, who always stole his chocolate in exchange for warm jumpers. Who came up with the idea of becoming Animagi (for _him_!). Who... who spent thirteen years in Azkaban, rotting away at the scaly, rotting hands of the Dementors, thinking that his boyfriend abandoned him...  
  
It was only natural to expect no further contact.  
  
After all, who'd want him? This tainted, pitiful excuse for a human being ( _only partly human, his brain screamed unhelpfully_ ). He could not even get a job, with his creature status. He, the person who was supposed to support and stand by Sirius, didn't even show up at his trial.

~  
  
Few knew that werewolves could become Animagi. Fewer, even, who tried the long, painful process: werewolves weren't known for their patience.  
  
When Remus transformed in his second form (a werewolf, only with more docile instincts), he let Moony take over. Normally, the wolf only wanted to cause death and destruction, but now that he had met his mate again, the large canine needed to see Sirius alive and well.  
  
He sniffed the ground. Nothing. Wait. A smell. Sirius? No. He keened.  
  
Hard, cold hooves collided with his back. A searing pain like he only felt on the full moon followed swiftly, like a hailstorm on a rock. Remus scrambled to the nearest bush and hid, whimpering.  
  
All his insecurities and doubts returned as fast as he transformed. Sirius would not like to see him now, with even more scars, insecurities and PTSD to top it off. Maudlin thoughts plagued him to the brink of a breakdown.  
  
_"Remus?!"_  
  
He knew that voice. That was the voice with undertones of flowing silver, one that sounded like a dog out of breath and hoarse of nightmare-induced screaming, but also one that promised forevers and sunshine and chocolate and warmth –  
  
But Remus forgot all that in less than a millisecond.  
  
It was the voice of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger.
> 
> If you would like me to write a fic (if you have the plot, pairings or something else) please contact me. I have no inspiration.


End file.
